


Thanks for Everything

by SgtLia



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Corpse is pure boi, Gen, Implied Romance, Sykkuno is also pure, This Is Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/pseuds/SgtLia
Summary: Today's stream isn't going well for Sykkuno until a certain someone called on Discord.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpsekkuno - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 678





	Thanks for Everything

Today was awful, Sykkuno thought as most of his friends shouted at him in the loudest way possible. Did he just screw up the game for everybody by simply trying to make the whole party laugh? He muted himself not knowing what to do or what to say.

Their shouting fortunately faded when the next round’s countdown started. Sykkuno wanted to get out but somehow repressed the inherent instinct to flee. It was tough. Behind the masked smile on his face, there was an intense sadness as well as uncertainty. It didn’t get any better when the first body was found and someone asked where he had been.

“I- guys, I was in Med Bay.” His voice cracked a little as if he was about to cry but no one seemed to notice. Thank god, Sykkuno thought.

It took them only a few minutes to end this round. Both impostors succeeded to kill everybody off. Back in the lobby, the people continued their normal chatting. This was the perfect chance to get away.

“Alright guys, I think I’ll go get some dinner. Bye.” That’s it, he didn’t even wait for anyone to respond like he usually did. Never was there someone to leave a discord server that fast before. A short glimpse to where the chat was scrolling at light speed reminded him of the livestream. In the preview window, he saw his slightly watery eyes as he focused on the fake smile once again.

“I will stop streaming early today, I guess. Sorry. Don’t worry about me, everything is fine. Thanks a bunch for showing up and making the stream better. Bye everyone!”

Sykkuno is currently offline.

The dark haired boy leaned back into the comfy chair. The sigh that escaped his lips was slow and shaky, as if his brain tried to process what had happened. It still felt awful. He continued to stay like this for a few minutes without taking the headset off or doing anything else. That was when a familiar sound rang through his ears: An incoming discord call. Maybe the others did notice.

Sykkuno looked at the screen in front of him and gasped.

\---------------------------------------------------

CORPSE

Incoming Call…

Join Call or Decline

\---------------------------------------------------

His slender fingers nervously pressed onto the wood of his table, his heart pounding hard. What was happening? Corpse never called him before. Well, except that one time when he needed someone to fill a free lobby spot. Did he- For once in his life, Sykkuno did the opposite of ‘Think first then act’. His index finger clicked the green button.

“C- Corpse?”

First there was nothing except something which sounded like a relieved exhale.

“Sykkuno.”

“That would be me. Hi Corpse. I uhm just ended my stream, so no more Amo-”

Corpse cut him short: “How are you?”

Their conversation became silent because Sykkuno wasn’t sure of what to say. He went with an incredibly bad sounding lie: “I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Corpse instantly asked back as if he knew better. “Listen, I watched your stream and wanted to make sure you’re okay because having one anxious mess around is clearly enough. Don’t you think so, too?” Again there was nothing but silence.  
“Don’t blame yourself for something you haven’t done, babe.”

He watched the stream! Oh god, Sykkuno panicked a little and completely froze in place out of way too many reasons really. “Uhm.. ehm, wha-” As always, he chuckled a little in order to hide all the shyness which honestly never worked. You could also hear how he held his hand up against his mouth even though the camera wasn’t on right now.

“Did you just call me ‘babe’? God..”

“Yeah.” That deep voice surely was something. The baritone of Corpse’s voice was vibrating with power making the other shiver a little. “Do you like that?”

“I- I don’t know? Maybe.” Sykkuno chuckled again, both cheeks burning red, as he looked away from the screen. It didn’t get any better when he heard Corpse laughing softly.

“Thanks for checking on me, I appreciate it. Have you really watched my stream? If so, do you think that I- do you think that, what I did, was too much?”

Now it was Corpse’s turn to be silent for a few moments while he thought about the whole situation. “Life can be a real bitch sometimes but you didn’t do anything wrong. You’re a good man. In fact, you might be the nicest guy I ever met, Sykkuno.”

Hearing all this was unbelievably wholesome and hard to believe at the same time. At least the Asian had stopped hiding his still blushing face. His lips began to form a genuine smile. “Thanks.” Sykkuno’s voice became soft again. “You’re also a very nice guy, Corpse. You probably don’t know how much the people appreciate you.” Silence. “I mean- I do, too!” Why did he start shouting? That was awkward. He always was. “Uhm, what I meant is that you deserve so much. I always enjoy making you laugh. That’s why I feel bad that the others were annoyed by me instead of laughing with me..”

“Thank you, Sykkuno.” Hearing his own name that low always caused Sykkuno’s heart to skip a beat or two. “Just keep in mind that bad days do happen. They obviously suck. Fuck them, what counts is how often you actually make everyone happy and make them feel comfortable. Don’t you agree?”

The older one nodded slowly until he realized that Corpse couldn’t see any of it. “You’re probably right.” He started to feel better already, the unpleasant feeling from the last hour slowly faded away as Sykkuno tried to leave the emotional storm behind.

“So, you’re up for some Minecraft then?”

That caught Sykkuno off guard. “What?”

Corpse let out a warm laugh: “You promised that we build a house and that you’ll put two beds in it, whatever you meant by that. I’m down for it, babe.”

“Uh- uhm.. oh god.” It almost seems impossible for a human being to blush any harder but Sykkuno somehow made it look easy. “Sure, but only when you’ve got the time right now. I don’t want to keep you from doing anything important.”

“You would never.” One could tell that Corpse was smiling as well. “Let’s go fuck up some creepers.”


End file.
